


Just A Bit of Your Warmth

by Zassy77



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, High School, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Unrelated elsanna, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zassy77/pseuds/Zassy77
Summary: "Would you like to join me?" Elsa blushed, gesturing to the seat across her. Anna tucked her hair behind her ear and grinned. "I'd love to." [mAU Coffee Shop, Unrelated, Oneshot]
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Just A Bit of Your Warmth

It was a gloomy Monday afternoon as Elsa sat in Oaken’s Café. She sometimes goes with some friends, or alone to accomplish schoolwork or other times, simply just to relax after a long day at school. While she could do her assignments at home, she liked how the atmosphere of a coffee shop made her feel more productive. Besides, the platinum blonde had an affinity with coffee, too. 

She had just finished her math assignment when she leaned back and relaxed on the cushioned chair. Sighing, she basked in the ambiance and aroma of the place as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. Elsa stayed a little while longer until she finished the last of her beverage. Deciding to head back home, the eighteen-year-old stood from the chair and slung her bag onto her left shoulder and made her way to the coffee shop’s entrance, giving the large auburn-haired man behind the counter a thankful smile and a curt nod. Upon walking out of the coffee shop, she felt something––or someone––collide with her from the side, sending herself and the culprit stumbling backwards. 

“Oh my gosh, I am _so_ sorry! I just didn’t see where I was going, and that was entirely my fault...” Elsa heard her apologize frantically. The girl was an inch or two shorter than she was, had strawberry-blonde hair styled into twin braids and seemed to be around her age. She was wearing a green hoodie, jeans and white sneakers. Her face, which was stricken with panic, was dusted with countless adorable freckles. _She looks familiar_ , Elsa thought.

“No worries. It’s all right,” the platinum blonde assured as she dipped her hands in the pockets of her jacket, “I apologize as well.”

“Oh,” she sighed in relief. “Well, it’s no biggie,” she grinned.

Elsa smiled back, blushing slightly. 

The strawberry-blonde’s eyes widened. “Hey, uh, I need to go now. I’m meeting with a friend and I’m already late, so I’m gonna go. I-I better go…” she stammered, as she turned away. “...bye!” she faced her again and waved awkwardly, before turning away once more, leaving the platinum blonde alone. 

Elsa was barely able to wave her goodbye, since the other girl was in such a haste. She giggled at what had just transpired, then continued her traversal back home. 

* * *

She saw her again a couple of days later. 

The lunch bell had just rung, and she was storing some books into her lockers when she heard a familiar voice engaged in playful banter behind her. 

“You big oaf! Take that back! That was mean,” she whined. Elsa could imagine the girl pouting. 

“Woah, feistypants. Calm down,” said another voice in an amused tone as they continued their raillery.

The pair was walking down the corridor, and she had her back turned to them. The platinum blonde looked to her side, as her eyes followed their retreating forms. One was a burly, muscular boy with shaggy blond hair, and the other had a feminine, slender build and the familiar copper hair in twin braids. They were joined by two brunettes: one was a girl with a similar build as Anna whose hair was cut into a pixie cut, and the other was a boy who wasn’t quite as heavily built as the blond, but had an athletic figure nonetheless. _Oh, of course. She’s the new girl in my french class who sits at the back of the room. She just transferred this semester...I don’t quite remember her name,_ she mused. _Seems like she’s quite gregarious to have made friends so effortlessly._

“Hey, Elsa. You having lunch with us or not?” Tiana asked her with a smirk. She hadn’t even noticed them approach. 

She snapped her head towards and her other friends, Ariel and Jane looking at her expectantly, “Y-yeah. Coming.”

* * *

“Yoohoo, Elsa! Your order is ready,” the large man chirped from behind the counter. 

The platinum blonde approached the counter and collected her order, “Thanks, Oaken.”

“No problem, _ja_ ,” he smiled. She mirrored his facial expression in response. 

Elsa had returned to her table at the corner of the café and continued reading her book leisurely, as she drank her coffee. To her, this was a lovely way to end the week. It wasn’t that she didn’t like spending time with her friends. But as an introvert, she truly valued some alone time. _Finally,_ she thought. _Some peace and quiet._

“Uhm, Elsa?

_Or not._

She spun her head around to find to see the strawberry-blonde haired girl standing a few feet away beside her smiling sheepishly, fiddling with the cup of frappuccino in her hands. Elsa’s eyes were wide with shock. The other girl’s cheeks reddened. 

“You know my name?” She asked dumbly. _Well, she may have had paid more attention during first-day-of-class introductions just last week more than you had,_ Elsa mentally chastised herself. 

She flushed even more, “Oh! Uhm, I-I just overhead that nice man over there call your name for your order and I kinda recognized you from school, so thought d I’d say ‘hi’,” her eyes widened, “I sound like some creepy stalker, don’t I? I’m just gonna go. Sorry for bothering you. I thought that m-maybe we could be friends but I think I’m _way_ past that point now, considering what happened last time. Ugh, I’m just gonna leave. See you around,” she rambled as she was about to turn away.

“Wait!”

She spun back around and her eyes sparkled with hope. A pause. “Yeah?”

Elsa hesitated for a moment. “Can I...what’s your name?”

The girl beamed. “I’m Anna Carter,” she held out her hand. 

Tentatively, she took her hand, giving it a brief shake. “Elsa White,” the platinum blonde said as she gave her companion a lopsided smile. She flushed at the contact.

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“W-would you like to join me?” Elsa blushed, gesturing to the seat across her. 

Anna tucked one of her twin braids behind her ear and grinned. “I’d love to,” she said. Anna made her way to the chair across the blonde. She then took a sip from her cup. “So,” she began, “do you come here often?”

“Quite,” Elsa replied. “I love the ambience.”

Anna grinned. “It’s lovely. I like coffee shops, too. Not as much as you do, though, I would think,” she quipped. “Not that it’s a bad thing!”

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with one hand. The strawberry-blonde smiled sweetly at her in response. _She’s adorable._

“So, what brings you to Arendelle High School?”

She blushed. “My parents and I moved from the neighboring city, since it’s closer to their work.”

“Do you like it here so far?” Elsa asked as she sipped her coffee.

“Oh, totally! I mean, I miss my old home in Weselton and my friends in my old high school, but I’m loving it here! I’ve made some new friends, anyway, like Kristoff, Rapunzel and Flynn, though his real name is actually Eugene,” Anna chuckled. She paused, however, averting her gaze for a moment and tucking an invisible strand of hair behind her ear. “And, well...you,” she gazed back at her with a shy smile. 

Elsa flushed, then gave her a soft smile. “I like the sound of that.”

“Well, that’s good to hear, _friend,_ ” Anna smirked. 

Afterwards, they talked a great deal about many things. She was an introvert, while Anna was an extrovert. Her favorite color was blue, while Anna’s was green. Her favorite subject was math––to the copper--haired girl’s dismay–-while Anna’s was english. While Elsa couldn’t dance to save her life, Anna loved dancing. Elsa usually preferred to spend time only with people who are close to her, but Anna liked huge parties and socializing. Elsa was more organized, preferring to do things in a routine, while Anna seemed to be more impulsive and spontaneous. Elsa was a cat person, and Anna was a dog person. Elsa preferred cake, while Anna preferred ice cream. On the other hand, however, the both of them were an only child, they both loved to travel, they both loved music, they both loved to sing, they both loved chocolate and they both loved building snowmen in the winter. 

When the platinum blonde glanced at her watch, it was 6:30 PM, and decided it was time to head home, much to her and Anna’s disappointment, but neither let it show. The slightly smaller girl offered to walk Elsa home, which she initially rejected. However, she relented when the strawberry-blonde insisted, stating that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. They both later found out that Anna didn’t leave too far away from her, anyway. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Elsa offered, as soon as they reached the front of her house. 

Anna pursed her lips, “Oh, I’d love to, but I really better get going before my mom calls the cops,” she joked.

The taller girl giggled, causing her companion to grin goofily. 

A brief pause. 

“I had fun, Elsa. We should do this again sometime. Hang out, I mean,” Anna broke the silence, stating the last part a little too hastily. Her cheeks turned pink at the realization. 

Elsa flushed. “I look forward to it,” she replied. “You know where to find me,” the platinum blonde smirked and winked good-naturedly. 

Anna blushed and grinned. “Yeah.” 

Elsa smiled softly. “Good night, Anna.”

“Good night, Elsa.”

As Elsa opened her front door and was about to enter her home, she took one more glance at her new friend. Anna stood at the same spot, still grinning from ear to ear. The strawberry-blonde gave her a small––albeit slightly awkward–– wave. Elsa waved back and flashed her one last smile, before closing the door behind her with a stupid grin on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not the most romantic oneshot, but I could expand on it a little bit into a short multi-chapter story. Let me know what you think! Also, I'm on FF as well under the same username. Thanks for reading!


End file.
